


leave me here

by thorsbruce



Series: thor n bruce: just two guys being dudes [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: It's kinda sad, M/M, No Resolution, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), the aftermath of the snap, thor and bruce need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: thor and bruce are left standing alone on the battlefields of wakanda





	leave me here

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!! thank u for taking the time to check this out ! it's quite a sad take on bruce and thor's feeling about each other just after the snap happens  
(apparently im still not over that? also let's pretend endgame doesn't exist)

It’s not that this wasn’t enjoyable, because it was, but Bruce felt like he didn’t deserve it. Typically he wouldn’t allow himself to feel the comfort of another’s touch, or their secure arms wrapped around his fragile frame; he knew the end product would always be the same, and he despised this knowledge. But then, it didn’t matter that he would probably lose this intimacy he was sharing, he didn’t think about how after this, he would have to go back to pretending that everything was fine and that this wasn’t making his heart feel things he wasn’t sure it was capable of feeling. He decided to stop thinking, not because he wanted to be in the moment, but because he was afraid of the ones that would come next.

Thor’s arms were around Bruce’s torso as they stood on the decaying battlefield of Wakanda. His hands gripped each other tightly behind Bruce’s back as the rest of him felt numb; his physical body was entranced in Bruce, and in being there, yet spiritually and emotionally, he could not be further from the present even if he tried. He allowed his head to fall limp on top of Bruce’s, knowing that his friend - or, something more, would support it. He lacked the ability to let out a huff that was needed to release tension; his eyes, those multi coloured eyes, they were a haze of grey and black, like a fog suddenly introduced itself in front of him, like it was invited only when death and destruction were about.

Bruce wasn’t ready to lose him yet. He barely even had him; this relationship (what was it between them? Were they friends? Were they more?) barely existed months ago. He couldn’t complain - he wouldn’t want this to end, but he knew that it would. Nothing lasts forever, Bruce knew this better than anyone, which meant that he knew what was happening. He understood that whatever he felt for Thor, that no matter how strong it became, it would never become something. That’s not because it wouldn’t be reciprocated (hell, it very well may be), but now, there was no time for it. No time for them. He doubted there would ever be a good time for them. For anyone. He knew Thor would leave Earth like he always does in order to find himself. He would leave for an unknown amount of time, and he would get better. Because that’s what Thor always did, get better. But Bruce would be left with nothing. No consolation of what was happening between them, no offer to see the stars with him, no peace. But he would be okay - because he had to be. He had no choice; he was tired of waiting, he was tired of losing sleep over things he couldn’t control (that happened enough with Hulk alone). He could admit he loved Thor, and he knew loving him meant losing him. But for this moment, he held onto him, clung to him like a baby to a doll, for he knew this wouldn’t last.

Thor felt Bruce’s fingers brushing through his short hair. It was so nice to Thor that he almost lost himself in thought. Under Bruce’s fingers, it was like the earth hadn’t been irreversibly damaged. It was only Bruce and him. This felt right - Bruce’s fingers, Bruce’s arms, Bruce’s body. It all felt right. He knew in that moment, that no matter how bad it got, no matter how numb and worthless he felt, he would never leave Bruce.

Bruce knew Thor would leave him soon. And that was okay.

Thor knew he would never leave.


End file.
